The Tale of the Three Sisters of the Black Family
by Fullyalive
Summary: This is a small story about Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda. I don't think it's very good, but it took me a while to write, so it's going up on here. So I'm sorry if it's horrible.


She sat all alone in a dark corner, fumbling with her mother's wand. She rubbed her hand on the almost black wood and took in its spicy smell.

She searched her mind until she remembered a curse she had heard about in the Daily Prophet. Almost ten year-old Narcissa Black raised the wand, closed her eyes, and screwed up her face in concentration and she yelled, "CRUCIO!" The curse hit the cat, which started meowing and jerking violently.

"Mother! Bella!" yelled the girl, screaming as she tried to help the cat be relieved of its pain.

A small girl with black hair dashed to the spot and drank in the terrible sight. Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix and yelled, tears dripping from her eyes as their beloved cat was tortured to its limits. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the cat, debating whether or not to do underage magic to see her sister peaceful again or to enjoy the cat's slow torture.

Another lady sprung in with her black, straight her swinging behind her. She grabbed the doorframe and shrieked, "CISSY! GIVE ME THE WAND!" Narcissa was crying so hard that she had fallen to the floor, trying to catch her breath and screeching all over the hard ground. She had become deaf to the outside world.

Bellatrix, being the more mature of the sisters, yanked up the wand from where it had fallen on the green, velvet couch, and threw it to her mother. Druella Black cut the air with her wand as a bright flash of white washed over the cat, leaving it on the ground wheezing and inert.

Andromeda entered the room, her milky brown hair swishing behind her. "What happened?" she asked casually.

"Well, if you would have been in here earlier, Andromeda, you would have known!" snapped Druella.

"Sorry," muttered Andromeda, turning to leave.

"Get back here, useless!" screeched Bellatrix. She extended her arm and grabbed the back of Andromeda's collar, pulling her back forcefully.

Narcissa continued to sob, though was slowly becoming calmer. Her mother switched places with her older, fourteen year old sister so that Cissy still had someone to hold on to.

"Where were you, girl?" interrogated Bellatrix, punching Andromeda in the face.

"Sleeping," cried Andromeda, covering up her bloody nose with her pale hand.

"Sleeping? Well you know what? While you were taking a little beauty nap, I was cooking!" Bellatrix shoved her onto the couch. Andromeda began to cry.

With their father, Cygnus Black, dead, they had no choice but to pitch in, all three of the girls and their cruel, biased mother. Bellatrix was the oldest and the cruelest of the sisters, though she was like a second mom to her younger sisters. Andromeda was twelve years old, clumsy, slightly lazy, and not all that responsible, though she was an extremely sweet person. She was constantly picked on by her family and was probably the least favorite of the sisters. Their mother often hinted that she would be burned off the family tree a few years down the road. Then there was Narcissa, the youngest, the quietest, and most liked of all the sisters, Bellatrix her guard in life.

"Leave her. She's always sleeping. No food for her tonight. Go to sleep, Andromeda! See if we keep you in this house!" shrieked their mother, shoving past the twelve year old with the cat scooped up in her arms. Narcissa had stopped sobbing and had reduced to soft hiccups.

"Don't kick her out! It was my fault! I was playing with mother's wand!" cried Narcissa, pulling at Bellatrix's robes.

"Stay out of it. Go wash your face and brush your hair, Cissy. I'll take care of her," said Bellatrix, glaring down at Andromeda. Andromeda let out a small whimper.

Bellatrix turned to her younger sister and raised her wand, knowing that she would never be caught…

Five more years had passed. Andromeda sat in an empty classroom with Ted Tonks. They had being going out for a year without anyone but the two of them knowing.

"Did you see Dumbledore's robes today?" laughed Andromeda.

"Yeah, I did. That shade of green looks horrible on him!" chuckled Ted.

Once their laughter died down, the two sat in silence.

"My family doesn't know about us," whispered Andromeda.

"Don't tell them," said Ted, taking her hand in his.

"I have to, though! We're of age and we've already decided to get married. I can't hide you anymore!"

"For now, let's keep it a secret. We'll tell them later, okay? I promise," said Ted.

"But, Ted! You're Muggle-born!" exclaimed Andromeda.

"Romeda! (That was her nickname during her Hogwarts years.) Right now, let's enjoy the moment. It's Valentine's day," said Ted. "You're the one who asked for a date. And since we can't go out in Hogsmeade since someone might catch us and tell your mother, this is our date. So let's have some fun, okay?"

"Okay," said Andromeda. She sat back down on the desk next to Ted. He moved her close and kissed her. Andromeda kissed him back.

"ROMEDA!" yelled a girl's voice. The two pulled apart from each other and stared at the spot where the door had just blasted open. Standing there was Narcissa and a guy with blonde hair and a rude smirk.

"Cissy! What are you doing here?" cried Andromeda, knowing for sure that she was busted.

"I'm here with Lucius, my boyfriend. But what I want to know is what you're doing snogging that mudblood!" said Narcissa cruelly.

"Yes, why would you want to get that filth all over you?" added Lucius.

Narcissa giggled. "Please don't tell mother or Bella. You know they'd kill me," begged Andromeda.

"I don't think so. You're really going to be burned off the tree this time," said Narcissa.

"Oh, I doubt your boyfriend's like us," challenged Andromeda.

"Romeda, he's a Malfoy. I'm writing mother RIGHT now," said Narcissa, running out of the room, pulling Lucius along by the hand.

Andromeda ran out of the room crying, letting out a long chain of cuss words.

Ted Tonks was left alone in the classroom.

Andromeda had been kicked out of the house the day Narcissa had written the letter to their mother. Now it was only Narcissa and her mother living in the house, Narcissa sixteen years old now. Bellatrix had moved out and now Narcissa sat on the green couch that Andromeda had once been pushed onto. Her head was buried in a book as she waited for Bellatrix to return with news. Once she heard the loud "Pop" noise, she looked up. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared on the serpent rug with big grins on their face.

"Well?" asked Narcissa, holding her breath.

Bellatrix lifted the sleeve of her robe. On it was a skull like serpent. Narcissa reached out to touch it but Bellatrix quickly snatched away her arm.

"What is it?" whispered Narcissa.

"The Dark Lord's mark," said Rodolphus.

"Wow!" breathed Narcissa.

"Maybe one day you can get one too," hinted Bellatrix.

"Maybe…." Whispered Narcissa.

Though her sisters had always been rude to her and beaten her, she wanted them back. However, by the time she set out to find them, it was too late. They had both died in the Hogwarts battle and were buried next to each other, side by side. Andromeda was sick at the time after searching for them in the winter. By the time she found their graves, she was minutes from death. She used magic to create a whole in between them, her rightful place as the middle child, and laid in it, flicking her wand to dump dirt on top of her. Seconds later, she passed on…

And warmly greeted by her renewed sisters in the afterlife, all of their emotional wounds healed. Who said death is sad?


End file.
